glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 4
El episodio comienza con Víctor, caimnando por los pasillos) Víctor-(Narrando) Necesito decirles algo, cuando volví a Lima para tratar de entrenar a The Hottest pensé que mejoraría mi vida, pero me hizo dar cuenta que no fue la mejor decición y me dije "Porqué no vuelves a la universidad? Tal vez te vaya mejor" Y aquí estoy, con 2 de mis mejores amigos (La escena cambia al campo de futbol, donde el equipo practica y algunos de nuestros amigos estaban viendo, Víctor estaba sentado en las bancas del público) Víctor-(Narrando) Ahora que estoy aquí pienso que es estúpido volver a donde vives y aferrarte a lo que tienes por miedo a lo desconocido y he tratado de dejar atrás el odio que tenía...Didier y Thomas tal vez sean un poco difíciles, claro, por eso son el uno para el otro, pero se nota que no les importa que el resto de la gente los odie porque si se tienen el uno al otro y a mí, no se sentirán solos En el campo de fútbol los chicos practicaban, Greg le lanzó el balón a Spencer para que hiciera el pase y Didier trataba de alcanzarlo para quitarle el balón, Spencer llegó al set exactamente que el silbato sonó. Thomas-Out!! (Obviamente dijo eso para defender a su novio) Alistair-Oye, no seas idiota, ese fue set (Obviamente dijo eso para defender a su novio x2) Thomas-Dije que está out Alistair-Dije que fue set Thomas-Out Alistair-Set Thomas-Out Alistair-Set Thomas-Out Alistair-Set Thomas-Out Alistair-Set Thomas-Out Alistair-Out 7u7 Thomas-Set Alistair-Out 7u7 Thomas-Set Alistair-Out 7u7 Thomas-Set Alistair-Out 7uu7 Thomas-Set Alistair-Out 7uu7 Thomas-Tu novio está set! Si no estás feliz con eso regrésate a las bancas con los demás perdedores! Alistair-Vale como tú quieras, será set 7u7 (Se va) Thomas-Idiota (Gira sus ojos)...Espera, qué?! D: Alistair, Francis y Joey-Jajajajaja xD Thomas- -.-'' Didier-...Casi te atrapaba, esa fue suerte Spencer-Ay claro, ya veremos (Va con Katherine) Te dije que si lo lograría Katherine-Ya veo que sí...oye, perdón si no te lo dije en ese momento pero...gracias por haberme defendido de Andrew, ya cada vez me estaba intimidando más Spencer-De nada, parece que no tiene ni un minimo respeto por las mujeres, qué es eso de que tiene lencería de mujer en su apartamento por si las dudas? Katherine-No lo sé, debe estar enfermo (Ríe)...cómo es que nos hemos vueltos más cercanos? Spencer-Al igual que nuestras parejas, se han vuelto cercanos también (De lejos miran a Joey, Francis y Alistair, Francis estaba hablando y moviendo sus manos, y Alistair reía a sus comentarios) Spencer-Ahora yo solo quiero ganar las locales, sería genial Katherine-Yo igual...crees que si lleguemos a las nacionales esta vez? Spencer-Hasta la pregunta es tonta, claro que sí Katherine-Esque...hay un club que de verdad me aterra un poco Spencer-Vocal Adrenaline? Katherine-No, ellos no...creo que su nombre era "The Rockstars" o algo así, su líder se llama Brandon Uries, he escuchado cosas de que si llegan a las nacionales probablemente ellos ganarían Spencer-Te preocupas demasiado chica, te aseguro que ganaremos como siempre, pero no creo que sea una buena idea contarles de ese club a los demás chicos para que no se asusten (Se alejan) Alistair, Joey y Francis- ^^''' Francis-Estoy tan emocionado, las locales ya son en una semana :D Joey-Tu papá estará ahí? Francis-Es lo mejor, él irá a vernos, es la primera vez que irá a una de mis competencias Alistair-Espera, así que nunca fue a verte? Francis-Bueno, no, él estuvo en la cárcel toda mi preparatoria, estoy tan entusiasmado, por eso necesito el solo esta vez para imprecionarlo Joey-Disculpa, dijiste que tu tendrías el solo? Francis-En mis primeras locales en McKinley, yo tuve el solo y ganamos, es una de las mejores presentaciones que New Directions ha hecho Joey-Vale, te voy a detener ahí, porque si hacemos los porcentajes de probabilidades de un solo, yo te ganaría por mucho Francis-Joey, te quiero, te he escuchado y eres bueno, pero se nota que no me has escuchado a mí cantando un solo, de verdad te asustarías Alistair-Amigos ._. Joey-Uy sí, mira que miedo tengo, también te quiero, pero no creas que puedes ser mejor que yo Francis-Yo no lo creo, lo soy Joey-Ah! D: (Boca abierta) Alistair-Oh Dios .-. Joey-Mañana en el Club Glee, a las 3:00 pm! Francis-Planeas un duelo? Será un placer! Joey-Te voy a destruir! Francis-No si yo lo hago! Joey-Te tiraré al suelo! Joey y Francis-Y ahí tu fallecer! (Suena la campana y los 2 chicos se alejan por distintos lados dejando solo a Alistair) Alistair- .-. ...Ñe (Se aleja y va con Spencer, Katherine y Francis) Spencer-Hola cielo ñ.ñ Alistair-Hola ñ.ñ Francis-Oye Alis, de una vez te advierto que hoy no me mandes mensaje ni nada que me distraiga, estaré preparándome para el duelo de mañana, donde voy a hacer pedazos a Joey Alistair-(Ríe) Ok, ya veremos Spencer-Oigan, qué fue eso? De repente vimos que Joey y tú estaban gritando Francis-De eso estaba hablando, Joey quiere adueñarse del solo en las locales que sin somos sinceros, me pertenece a mí, quiero decir, quiero mucho a Joey, pero hay veces que tienes que bajarle los humos Spencer-Vaya, pues en eso tienes razón (También a ti ahora que me doy cuenta xD) Francis-(Hablaba) Alistair-(Narrando) Esto es increible, son unos novatos a los que se les debe de bajar a la Tierra frecuentemente, ellos se pelean por el solo y terminaron excluyéndome, qué rayos les sucede? Para su información antes de que ellos dos aparecieran yo me llevé el solo en las regionales, sí gracias, sé que les encantó, y había probabilidades de que yo me lo llevara en las nacionales si Mariah no hubiera entrado y no siento que cuadre mi voz con My Chemical Romance, el punto es que estos chicos necesitan una buena lección, donde aprendan a que no todos los solos están hechos para ellos, que mejor que yo sea esa personita que les de la lección, podría ser divertido En otra parte de ahí Joey-(Narrando) Cómo es posible que no se de cuenta que lo venceré, no quiero lastimarlo, pero así es esto Alistair-(Narrando) Estaría bien y sería divertido darles un poco de su propia medicina a ellos dos Francis-(Narrando) Pero mañana que sea el duelo... Joey-(Narrando) No tendré piedad... Alistair-(Narrando) Y voy a jugármelas todas con ellos ......................... En Ohio Isaac-No debes hacerlo si no quieres, yo puedo hacerlo solo Elvira-Quiero hacerlo y no habrá discusión, vale? Isaac-Vale (Se besan) Después de separarse del beso los dos caminaron hacia el banco poniéndose unas mascaras para cubrir su identidad. Elvira-Pienso que esto será muy divertido Isaac-Y claro que lo será, lista? Elvira-Ahora estoy más que lista (Entran al banco) Isaac-Alto, esto es un robo!!! Elvira-Pongan sus jodidas manos donde las vea!!! Isaac-No nos demoraremos, esto solo tardará unos segundos...qerida, quisieras vigilar a los rehenes? Elvira-Claro que será un placer, si alguien se atreve a moverse, hacer un ruido o llamar a la policía les aseguro que les daré un balazo en la cabeza antes de que se den cuenta!! X-Aquí está el dinero, llevatelo, llevatelo todo, pero no dañes a nadie Isaac-Quién dijo que veníamos a herir gente? Solo hacemos eso si nos provocan, mete el dinero en la bolsa!! X-Si, si (Comienza a meter el dinero) Elvira-Lindo, ninguno de estos hombres de aquí quiere hablar conmigo Isaac-Se paciente....están demasiado asustados porque les hagamos daño, pero no lo haremos, no es así linda? Elvira-Pero tú me conoces y sabes que si desobedecen mis órdenes puedo hacerlo Isaac-Date prisa!! X-En eso estoy (Sigue metiendo el dinero en la bolsa) Isaac-...De todos modos sabes que la policía vendrá...no dudo que la gente de afuera haya sospechado de nosotros al vernos entrar Elvira-Entonces dile que se apresure a meter el dinero en la bolsa...o personalmente me encargaré de que lo pague muy caro X-Aquí está, esto es todo, lléveselo (Le da la bolsa) Isaac-Es tu día de suerte amigo...si no hubieras seguido mis órdenes ya estarías muerto...eso prueba que valoras tu vida Los 2 salieron rápido del banco al escuchar las patrullas y subieron a la camioneta. Elvira-Acelera, ya vienen! Isaac-No te alarmes...lo tengo todo bajo control (Acelera)...Nunca logran atraparnos, esa es la verdad Elvira-Lindo...no te has puesto a pensar en qué podemos hacer con miles de dólares Isaac-Todas las cosas que soñamos...y mucho más de lo que podamos imaginar, nos hemos vuelto expertos en esto y cuando acumulemos suficiente nos irémos antes de que logren atraparnos...no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre Elvira-No crees que nos estén buscando por nuestros nombres? Isaac-Por eso pienso que cuando sea hora de largarnos de aquí...nos cambiaremos los nombres, viviremos una nueva vida, comenzaremos de nuevo en un lugar lejos de aquí (Toma su mano)...Juntos Elvira-(Sonríe y lo besa) ............................ Al día siguiente En NYU Joey-Porqué no te rindes de una vez?! Sabes que voy a vencerte! Francis-De ninguna manera, yo no voy a ceder a tu política de siempre llevarte el solo! Alistair-(Llega y los separa) Ok, por qué no dejan de discutir? Sus gritos se escuchan hasta kilómetros Francis-Agradezco que intervengas para no permitir que nos matemos, pero esto es entre él y yo Joey-Amigo, tú ya decidiste por quién votarás esta tarde en el Club Glee? Lo sentimos si te complicamos la situación Alistair-Quién dijo que me complicaron la situación? Al contrario, me hicieron un gran favor Joey y Francis-(Confundidos)...Qué? Alistair-Verán, por si no lo sabían, en McKinley antes de que ustedes dos aparecieran y formaran parte de New Directions yo me llevé el solo en las regionales, yo habría sido un buen candidato para las nacionales de ese año si Mariah no se hubiera unido después (maldito talento ._.""), Joey, si te soy sincero, si no hubieras aparecido el año siguiente yo habría tenido por lo menos un solo, y tú Francis, ahora que todos formamos un club juntos, no dudo que te lanzes para llevarte todos los solos, los dos son tan idénticos en ese sentido, creen que son los más talentosos de aquí cuando en verdad no es así, entonces yo me decidí a darles un poco de su propia medicina Francis-Espera, espera, espera...tú? Pelearas por el solo contra nosotros dos? Vaya eso es sorprendente y más si viene de ti, no debo llevar mucho tiempo de conocerte para darme cuenta que eres de los que siempre están callados, de la mano de tu chico Porter, aplaudiendo y alabando al resto de tus amigos que se llevan los solos mientras tú, estás en la fila de atrás Joey-Holaaa! Acaso no se dan cuenta que existo? Mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo discutiendo yo simplemente disfrutaré el espectáculo y cuando sea la hora del duelo se arrepentirán por no haberse preaprado lo suficiente porque tengan por seguro que yo los voy a destruir, y Francis, no seas tan duro con tus palabras, no vaya a ser que Alistair te golpee, es la verdad y la verdad duele Alistair-Disculpa? Cómo que es la verdad? Es enserio? Me molesta que te comportes así siempre, y a Madison también, quieres que te recuerde que sucedió unos meses atrás por culpa de tu actitud? Joey-Cuando vayas a L.A. porque te tienen en la mira para firmar y grabar un disco, hablaremos Fancis-El punto es, Joey, aunque seas talentoso (no tanto como yo), tienes que mejorar esa actitud porque harás que todos terminen odiándote y te quedarás solo, oh eso sería una lastima, nisiquiera Lisa estaría contigo cuando te sientas solo, eso debe doler, acéptalo Joey, ahora mismo aunque trates de fingirlo, estas muy resentido porque tu plan de saltar a la fama no resultó solo por querer saltarte la Universidad y te desquitas con nosotros compitiendo por el solo, simplemente para recuperar tu seguridad, y por demostrar que sigues siendo la estrella y el centro de atención pero no es así! SUPERALO!! Los 3 se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, en su rostro de Francis se notaba el orgullo y la seguridad por haberle dicho toda la verdad a Joey, este tenía un rostro de seriedad, de una persona fría, tratando de disimular el dolor que le provocaba que uno de sus mejores amigos le dijera todas esas cosas que lo volvían una persona débil. Joey-Tú tienes algo más que agregar? Alistair-...No Joey-Esta bien...Ya veremos quién ríe después (Se va) .................. Más tarde Joey estaba en el auditorio sentado en una silla pensando hasta que Lisa entró. Lisa-Hey Joey-...Hola (Sonríe) Lisa-De todos los lugares debí suponer que estabas aquí...porque es el único lugar donde uno puede pensar a gusto Joey-Escuchaste...todo? Lisa-...Estaba a unos metros de ahí y no te diste cuenta, escuché todo lo que se dijeron los 3 Joey-Yo lamento que hayas escuchado eso, debió ser incomodo para ti, es solo que...no creo que haya sido bueno que lo escucharas Lisa-Joey, no te conozco suficiente para juzgarte así, yo tengo mi criterio, y yo pienso que eres mucho más que lo que ellos dicen Joey-No, ellos tienen razón...todo eso es verdad Lisa-Mira, tú piensa lo que quieras, tal vez solo sean errores tuyos que tienes que arreglar para ser una mejor persona Joey-De verdad crees eso?...Gracias (Suena la campana) Víctor estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero, y cuando comenzó a caminar por lo pasillos vió que Joey se acercaba e iban a cruzarse. Víctor-Voz operada Joey-Disculpa? Víctor-Genial, ya tengo tu atención Joey-He tenido un mal día Víctor Fuentes, no quieras arruinármelo más Víctor-(Ríe) Oh, déjame adivinar, tienes un mal día por haberles dicho cosas crueles a tus amigos, y ellos te hicieran lo mismo Joey-Tú no sabes nada de mí, y no sé como te hayas enterado de eso, pero mi mal día no tiene nada que ver con eso, ahora podrías dejarme en paz? Víctor-Ah déjame consultarlo con la almohada, espera un momento, ella no está tan segura Joey-Ahora que demonios estás diciendo? Víctor-Mira, esto será más difícil para mí que para ti, creeme, pero mi conciencia me dice que debería unirme a una actividad extracurricular y esto es lo único que me interesa, aunque me duela quisiera unirme a The Harmony New Yorkers Joey-Qué? Víctor-Estas sordo? Quiero entrar a The Harmony New Yorkers Joey-Déjame consultarlo con la amohada primero, aguarda un segundo, ella no está tan segura Víctor-Eso solo está bien cuando yo lo digo Joey- .-. ....... Víctor-... Necesitas un tiempo para procesarlo y hablarlo con el resto de los miembros...pero esperaré tu respuesta, ahora debes concentrarte en el duelo que tendrás esta tarde (Guiña el ojo y se va) Joey-.......... ..................... En el salón del coro Skylart-Es el primer duelo que habrá en este Club Glee, así que he pensado en la canción con la que deberían competir, y se me ocurrió..."Lies" de la banda McFly, los conocen? Uno de sus integrantes es ex novio de Ellie Goulding y se dieron a conocer en la película de Lindsay Lohan, "Golpe de suerte" Bree-Cállate Tristán, claro que los conocemos Skylart- -.-'...Esa canción es perfecta y con la energía suficiente para un buen duelo, así están las cosas, los 3 interpretaran la canción frente al club y nosotros votaremos por quien fue el mejor, él que tenga la mayor cantidad de votos se llevará el solo y, podrá elegir la canción que interpretará...y que gane el mejor Kitty-Tristán, por favor deja de hablar, acabemos con esto de una vez para que podamos votar Skylart-Me parece muy bien, dale!! (Música) Francis-Better run for cover You're a hurricane full of lies And the way you're heading No one's getting out alive Alistair-So do us all a favor Would you find somebody else to blame 'Cause your words are like bullets and I'm the way your weapons aim Francis y Alistair-I guess I could fill a book with things that I don't know about you baby Alistair-You're not misunderstood but you got You got to go Joey (Alistair y Francis)-(Lies) Living in a fantasy (Lies) Don't even know reality (Lies) When you start talking I start walking (Lies) Joey, Alistair y Francis-Lies Lies Lies Francis (Alistair y Joey)-Don't even wanna know the truth (Lies) The devil has his eye on you girl (Lies) When you start talking I start walking (Lies) Joey, Alistair y Francis-Lies Lies Lies Joey-Yeah, Yeah Francis-So don't forget your seatbelt Don't you think of picking up the pone Better say your prayers 'cause you're never gonna make it home Joey-Did you miss the stop sign That last decision was your last 'Cause you can't come back once you're lying in the broken glass Alistair (Joey y Francis)-And I hope you get to hear me say, "Who gets the last laugh now" (Lies) Living in a fantasy (Lies) Don't even know reality (Lies) When you start talking I start walking (Lies) Joey, Alistair y Francis-Lies Lies Lies Francis (Alistair y Joey)-Don't even wanna know the truth (Lies) The devil has his eye on you girl (Lies) Joey (Aistair y Francis)-When you start talking I start walking (Lies) Joey, Alistair y Francis-Lies Lies Lies Francis (Con Alistair y Joey)-No more excuses No more running Only God can save you now (God can save you now) Joey, Alistair y Francis-'Cause I know the truth Time is running out (Música) Joey-And I'm just one drink away And I'm back in Wonderland like it was yesterday Francis-And I hope you get to hear me say, "Who gets the last" "Who gets the last" "Who gets the last laugh now" Alistair (Con Joey y Francis)-(Lies) Living in a fantasy (Lies) Don't even know reality (Lies) Joey, Alistair y Francis-When you start talking I start walking (Lies) Lies Lies Lies Francis (Con Alistair y Joey)-Don't even wanna know the truth (Lies) The devil has his eye on you girl (Lies) Joey, Alistair y Francis-When you start talking I start walking (Lies) Lies Lies Lies Alistair-Woah Oh Oh Lies Lies Lies Joey-Woah Oh Oh Lies Lies Lies Francis-Woah Oh Oh Lies Lies Lies Joey, Alistair y Francis-Woah Oh Oh Lies Lies Lies! (Aplauden) Shannon-Chicos, eso fue sorpendente, Skylart tenía razón, esa canción es perfecta para un buen duelo, amigo, he restaurado mi fe en ti Skylart-Muchas gracias por el alago, me he dado cuenta que tengo buenas ideas, como el popurrí de Twenty One Pilots ñ.ñ Madison-Lindo, siempre tienes ideas novedosas y geniales, no necesitas que te lo recuerden para darte cuenta que es cierto Skylart-Por eso me casé contigo...muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, es hora de votar Gregory-Una pregunta, ellos 3 también formarán parte de la votación? Skylart-Bueno, era lo que estaba pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas y como tengo ideas geniales, pienso que sería interesante ver que todo el club menos los competidores voten por el ganador, y por lógica, si ellos votan van a votar por ellos mismos porque les conviene, así que no, esta vez los competidores no participarán en la votación Joey, Alistair y Francis- .-. ........ Greg-Y qué harán mientras nosotros votamos? No es por nada, pero yo me pongo muy nervioso decidiendo si ellos 3 están mirando a sus parejas con cara de "Si no votas por mí ya no tendremos sexo" y al resto con cara de "Si no votas por mí te tacharé de traidor y te asesinaré en la noche mientras duermes" Silencio.......... Skylart-Ok ._. ...tomado en cuenta lo que Gregory acaba de decir... Greg-Yo soy Greg Skylart-Ok -.-'...tomando en cuenta lo que Greg acaba de decir, pienso que mientras nosotros votamos, los 3 tendrán que esperar afuera del aula Joey, Alistair y Francis-Vale ._. Silencio..... Skylart-Vamos abran cancha, fuera! (Los saca del salón) Joey, Alistair y Francis- -.-'' Skylart-Ahora amigos, les pasaré unos papelitos y unas plumas, y anotarán el nombre de quién creen que estuvo mejor que los otros dos y se merece el solo, luego los meterán a esta bolsita, Shannon, después de eso quisieras ayudarme a contar los votos ñ.ñ? Shannon-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo :D Bree-Ay dios, parecen niños chiquitos, podemos votar ya? Skylart y Shannon- Ok :c (Todos tomaron un papelito y un pluma para votar, el ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco raro) Spencer-(Susurra) Cuánto apuestas a que mi novio le ganará al tuyo? Katherine-Ya lo veremos amigo, ya lo veremos, tal vez te termines sorprendiendo y mi novio le gane al tuyo Spencer-Ya lo dijiste, eso está por verse Spencer y Katherine- ^^' Afuera del salón Nuestros 3 amigos están esperando junto a la puerta (LITERAL) a que sus amigos terminen de votar ^^'' Alistair-Porqué tardarán tanto? Francis-(Se recarga en la pared) No entiendo porque se preocupan, en cuanto se sepan los resultados de la votación seré definido ganador, váyanse metiendo eso en la cabeza Alistair-(Gira sus ojos) (Lo ignora) Joey-Francisco, de verdad ahora no sé que mosca te ha picado, no me imaginé cierta actitud de ti Skylart-(Abre la puerta) Chicos, ya pueden pasar ñ.ñ Los 3-Gracias ._.u (Entran) Skylart-Amigos...es la hora de la verdad, todos ustedes votaron, así que ustedes eligieron al ganador, de hecho nos sorprendieron un poco las estadísticas a mi y a Shannon, porque normalmente... Todos-Ya dilo!!!! Skylart- -.-'...Dos de nuestros competidores quedaron empatados y el ganador obtuvo la victoria solo por un voto...Alistair y Francis quedaron empatados así que Joey ganó por un voto ._. Alistair y Francis-Qué?! Spencer y Katherine-Qué D:?! Alistair-Bien hecho Francis, la próxima vez piénsalo bien antes de andar de hablador Francis-Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso Joey-...... Skylart-Joey se queda con el solo, felicitaciones (Comienzan a aplaudir) Joey-Esperen un segundo... (Dejan de aplaudir) Myron-(Sigue aplaudiendo) :D Todos-(Lo miran) Myron- :D....(Deja de aplaudir) Joey-Puedo seguir? Myron-Claro -.-'' Joey-Gracias ñ.ñ ...hace unas horas habría estado felíz y agradecido por haberme ayudado a conseguirlo pero...ahora mismo no porque el haber discutido por un solo...me hizo dar cuenta de que aveces tengo una actitud que hacen que todos me odien, eso me lo dijo una persona y tiene razón (Mira a Francis) Francis-...... Joey-Pero también me puso a pensar y me dí cuenta de que los 3 peleabamos por una misma razón...ser el centro de atención en la competencia, Francis lo hizo porque quiere impresionar su padre cuando vaya a la competencia, Alis porque solo tuvo la oportunidad una vez y quiso sentirlo de nuevo...y yo porque es como mi fuente de energía a veces ser el centro de atención...nosotros 3 no somos los únicos talentosos de aquí, y creo que es muy egoísta de nuestra parte quitarle la oportunidad a otros que pueden ser mejores que nosotros y se merecen eso por lo menos una vez...lo que pienso hacer ahora, me descalificaré yo mismo de esta competencia y le cederé el solo a alguien en quien confío hará un buen trabajo...Roderick, tú quisieras el solo de las locales? Roderick-(Confundido) Eh-esto es algún tipo de broma? Porque no es gracioso Joey-No bromeo...y tengo una buena idea que les gustará a todos...podemos darte un solo de Green Day Todos lucen asombrados y felices por la idea de Joey. Skylart-...Quién a favor de que Roderick se lleve el solo? Todos-(Alzan la mano) Roderick-Yo, lo siento chicos pero, de ninguna--- Spencer-No seas tímido amigo, hay que darle una oportunidad, tiene una voz asesina y les aseguro que encontraremos la canción de Green Day perfecta para ti, amigo Roderick-Bueno...supongo que tendré que hacerlo Joey-Sí!! ...................... Unos días después X-Qué tal Estados Unidos? Bienvenidos al campeonato local de coros 2018 (Hablaba) Tim-(Llega) Está ocupado este asiento? Jane-Ah, claro que no Tim-Vale (Se sienta) Me siento raro estar aquí, pero esperaba con ansias ir a una presentación de mis dos hijos...cuando tienes hijos se vuelven lo más importante en tu vida, deberías saberlo Jane-Claro que lo sé...quiero decir, es un poco complicado pero...me estoy acostumbrando (Ríe un poco) Tim-Creeme, cuando ya te acostumbres podrás hacer lo que sea...incluso podrías regresar a la escuela cuando te adaptes, no cometas el mismo error que muchos cometen...yo sé lo que te digo Jane-(Sonríe) Detrás del escenario Gregory-Tenemos que conseravar la calma Sheldon-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ay Dios, me siento muy nervioso Greg-Ya les dije, nadie puede con Green Day porque en cuanto escuchen, el jurado caerá a nuestros piés como es de costumbre Skylart-(Pone su mano en su hombro para calmarlo) No te pongas nervioso Gregory, solo hay que... Greg-Que yo me llamo Greg, maldita sea!! Sklylart-Ay, que genio! (Se aleja) X-Y ahora denle un aplauso a los primeros competidores, The Harmony New Yorkers! (Se abre el telón) (Música) The Harmony New Yorkers-Uuuuhhhh uuuuhhhh Roderick-Born into Nixon I was raised in hell A welfare child Where the teamsters dwelled The last one born And The first one to run My town was blind from refinery sun My generation is zero I never made it as a working class hero Roderick con Spencer y The Harmony New Yorkers-21st Century Breakdown I once was lost but never was found I think I'm losing what's left of my mind To the 20th century deadline The Harmony New Yorkers-Uuuuhhhh uuuuhhhh Roderick-I was made of poison and blood Condemnation is what I understood Video games of the Tower's fall Homeland security could kill us all My generation is zero I never made it as a working class hero Roderick con Spencer y The Harmony New Yorkers-21st century breakdown I once was lost but never was found I think I'm losing what's left of my mind To the 20th century deadline (Música) Roderick-We are the class of the class of thirteen Born in the era of humility We are the desperate in the decline Raised by the bastards of 1969 My name is no one, your long lost son Born on the fourth of July Raised in the era of heroes and cons That left me for dead or alive I am a nation, a worker of pride My debt to the status quo The scars on my hands there a means to an end Is all that I have to show I swallowed my pride and choked on my faith I've given my heart and my soul I've broken my fingers and I've lied through my teeth The pillar of damage control I've been to the edge And I've thrown the bouquet of flowers left over the grave I sat in the waiting room, wasting my time And waiting for Judgment Day I praise liberty The freedom to obey Is the song that strangles me Well don't cross the line Oh, dream, America, dream I can't even sleep From the light's early dawn Oh, scream, America, scream Believe what you see From heroes and cons (Aplauden) (Música) Madison-Fire and ice This love is like fire and ice This love is like rain and blue skies This love is like sun on the rise This love got me rolling the dice Don't let me lose Madison y Kitty-Still falling for you Still falling for you Kitty-Beautiful mind Your heart got a story with mine Your heart got me hurting at times Your heart gave me new kind of highs Your heart got me feeling so fine So what to do Madison y Kitty-Still falling for you Still falling for you Mariah-It took us a while With every breath a new day With love on the line Bree-We've had our share of mistakes But all your flaws and scars are mine Mariah y Bree (Con Lisa)-Still falling for you Still falling for you (And just like that) Lisa con The Harmony New Yorkers-All I breathe All I feel You are all for me I'm in And just like that All I breathe All I feel You are all for me No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do I'm still falling for you Katherine (Con Elena)-Brighter than gold This love shining brighter than gold This love is like letters in bold This love is like out of control This love is never growing old (You make it new) Katherine y Elena-Still falling for you Still falling for you Elena-It took us a while Because we were young and unsure With love on the line What if we both would need more But all your flaws and scars are mine Katherine y Elena (Con Madison)-Still falling for you (Madison-Still falling for you) Still falling for you (And just like that) Katherine y Madison con The Harmony New Yorkers-All I breathe All I feel You are all for me I'm in And just like that All I breathe All I feel You are all for me Lisa-No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do I'm still falling for you Kitty-Falling, crash into my arms Love you like this Like a first kiss Never let go Madison-Falling, crash into my arms Never breaking what we got Madison y Kitty (Con Katherine)-Still falling for you Still falling for... (And just like that) Katherine con The Harmony New Yorkers (Con Lisa)-All I breathe All I feel (Lisa-All) You are all for me I'm in (And just like that) All I breathe All I feel You are all for me (Lisa-All for me) Katherine y Madison con The Harmony New Yorkers-And just like that All I feel is you All I feel is you You are all for me I'm still falling... And just like that All I feel is you All I feel is you You are all for me No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do I'm still falling for you (Aplauden) (Música) Joey-Before I lose my mind Before I'm lost in lies Joey y Francis-Moduga duryeowo dagaseoji anha Alistair-Tell me where to go nae momeul umjigyeo Alistair y Francis-Tell me where to go jakkuman sarajyeo Mason-Amuri oechyeodo boiji anhneungeol Amuri oechyeodo daedabi eoptneungeol Oh Oh Francis con The Harmony New Yorkers (Con Spencer)-Where is the truth I'm trying to find my I'm trying to find my way I don't need you Sometimes I'm crazy Sometimes I'm lost (But I will find an answer) Spencer con The Harmony New Yorkers-Take me now Trust me now Break me down Take me now Trust me now Break me down Elena-Until I'm gone and free Until I finally see Elena y Katherine-Neukkyeojigo isseo meolji anhdaneungeol Kitty-Tell me where to go nae momeul umjigyeo Kitty y Katherine-Tell me where to go jakkuman sarajyeo Madison-Eolmana geollyeodo meomchul su eoptneungeol Nuga mwora haedo meomchul su eoptneungeol Oh oh Greg y Elena con The Harmony New Yorkers (Con Spencer)-Where is the truth I'm trying to find my I'm trying to find my way I don't need you Sometimes I'm crazy Sometimes I'm lost (But I will find an answer) Gregory con The Harmony New Yorkers-Take me now Trust me now Break me down Take me now Trust me now Break me down Taylor (Con Myron)-Where is the truth I'm trying to find my I'm trying to find my way I don't need you Sometimes I'm crazy Sometimes I'm lost (But I will find an answer) Skylart con The Harmony New Yorkers (Con Greogory y Spencer)-Where is the truth I'm trying to find my I'm trying to find my way I don't need you Sometimes I'm crazy Sometimes I'm lost (But I will find an answer) Spencer y Gregory con The Harmony New Yorkers (Spencer y Katherine)-Take me now Trust me now Break me down Take me now Trust me now Break me down (I will find an answer) Take me now Trust me now Break me down Take me now Trust me now Break me down Katherine-I will find an answer ........................ Más tarde El resto de los chicos estaba viendo la competencia, pero Joey se dio cuenta de que Lisa no estaba ahí y comenzó a buscarla por los pasillos, y la encontró de espaldas hablando por teléfono. Lisa-Una hora está bien?...Están pasando los demás grupos, ya pasamos nosotros...trataré de llegar lo más temprano posible, vale?...También te quiero (Cuelga y voltea) Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y Lisa rompió el silencio. Lisa-Era mi papá...no le gusta que llegue tarde Joey-Vives con tu padre? Lisa-Mi madre se fue hace tiempo y...solo quedamos él y yo, quiere cuidarme aún como una niña pequeña (Guarda su celular en su saco) Me buscabas? Joey-No es nada, es solo que me dí cuenta que no estabas ahí con los demás pero ya vi que estas aquí...quería agradecerte por lo que me dijiste el otro día, tal vez pienses que no me ayudo pero de una vez te digo que ayudaste bastante Lisa-Eso me alegra...no esperabas que hicieras eso por ese chico, eso me sorprendió Joey-Hay videos de hace unos cuantos años cuando estaban en la preparatoria donde el cantaba "Take me to the Church"...es genial, es lo menos que podía hacer, no? Lisa-Sacrificar lo que más querías por él y por tu amistad con los demás...tengo que decir que es un buen avanze, él tiene una novia bonita y es suertudo pero creo...que con esto tendrá más seguridad en si mismo... Joey-Tú también cantaste precioso Lisa-Oh, gracias (Se sonroja un poco) A unos metros de ahí. Madison, Alistair y Francis- ^^ (Mirando escabullidos) Francis-Que se besen ya 7u7 Alistair y Madison-Shhhhh Francis- -.-'''' Lisa-Me he dado cuenta que lo que dijeron de ti no es realemente tú...eres una persona que la mayoría de las veces apoya y se preocupa por las personas que más le importan sin importar el riesgo o el sacrificio que debas hacer...y eso me dio valor para hacer esto Joey-...Qué harás? Lisa-(Lo besa) Al momento que sus labios se tocaron Madison rápidamente empujaba a Francis y Alistair lejos de ahí para darles privacidad, mientras Joey tomaba a Lisa de sus caderas. Cuando se separaron Joey no dijo nada, Lisa solo sonrió y se alejó. Era la hora de la premiación, nuestros amigos se sentían muy confiados de sí mismo y de verdad quería ganar para pasar a las regionales. X-Y el ganador es...The Harmony New Yorkers!! Todos en el escenario gritaban y se abrazaban por su victoria. Francis-Papá!! Tim-Así se hace hijos...así se hace!! (Aplaude) ......................... Al dia siguiente Joey-(En su casillero) De repente llega Francis corriendo hacia él con mucha prisa. Francis-Joey, espera! (Se resbala y cae al suelo) Au!...eso dolió -.-'' Joey-(Ríe) La próxima vez ten más cuidado (Extiende la mano para ayudarlo) Francis-Gracias amigo Joey trató de levantar a Francis, pero este por tratar de levantarse sosteniéndose de su brazo, lo tira y cae al suelo sobre él. Joey-Ah! D:...gracias por amortiguar mi caída -.-'' Francis-No digas eso -.-'' En ese momento Alistair llegó y cuando los vió tirados en el suelo, no pudo evitar la risa. Alistair-(Ríe) Oh Dios no puede ser verdad Joey-No comienzes a burlarte Alistair-Tal vez no conseguí el solo, pero miren esto, ustedes dos están tirados en el suelo que cualquier persona podría pisotearlos si quisiera (Ríe) Francis-Amigo, entiendo que tengas tentación pero no lo hagas ._. Alistair-Claro, ahora solo me burlaré de ustedes dos hasta que se les ocurra levantarse para no quedar más en ridículo, dios, esto nunca lo voy a olvidar xD (Ríe) Joey y Francis-Nos ayudas a levantar? :c Alistair- .-. ....... Joey y Francis- :c ...... Alistair- .-. ...... Joey-Alis, te conozco, sé que por dentro tienes un buen corazón, ya te vengaste lo suficiente burlándote de nosotros, pero no eres capaz de hacer algo más maligno ._. Alistair-Cómo lo sabes .-.? Joey-Porque esa vez que discutí contigo y Madison, si conociera eso de ti, me habrías hecho sufrir mucho para vengarte .-. Alistair-Menciona alguna venganza que hubiera hecho .-. Joey-Me habrías mandado mensaje para que nos viéramos y hablaramos, pero en verdad era una trampa porque me mandaste a secuestrar .-. Alistair-Bueno, en eso tienes razón Francis-Espera, qué?! Joey-(Ríe) Alistair-(Ríe) (Los ayuda a levantar) Joey y Francis-Gracias ñ.ñ Francis-...Oigan, quiero estar bien con ustedes, lamento todas las cosas que les dije, fueron muy crueles Joey-Por favor, los 3 nos dijimos cosas crueles un al otro, no solo tú Francis-Bueno, pero yo dije cosas más crueles, pero ya no volverá a pasar Alistair-Por lo menos eso le hizo un favor a Joey, Lisa al fín le dio un beso Joey-...No sé de que estás hablando .-. Francis-Claro que sí, nosotros y Madi vimos como estaban hablando en privado y después se besaron Joey-Eso no fue un beso Alistair y Francis- Joey Joey-Bueno, sí, nos besamos -.-'' Francis-Ya lo admitió 7u7 (Suena la campana) Los 3 amigos caminaron hacia la sala del coro, y se fueron perdiendo entre la gente. ....................... (Música) Elena- (Caminando por los pasillos) I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe that I can hear them say "David won't you stop writing songs?" Greg (Con Elena y The Harmony New Yorkers)-I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay (Oh no, let's go) (Todos corren por los pasillos hacia el auditorio) Skylart (con The Harmony New Yorkers)- (We are young, we are one) Let us shine for what it's worth Shannon con Skylart, Greg, Elena y The Harmony New Yorkers- To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Roderick-Ooooo! I'll believe when the sky is burning Spencer-I'll believe when I see the view Bree-I believe that I heard them say Katherine-"David won't you stop dreaming now?" Taylor-And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty (con The Harmony New Yorkers)- And everybody clap your hands and shout (Oh no, they shout) Katherine y Francis con The Harmony New Yorkers-We are young, we are one Let us shine for what it's worth Joey con Alistair y The Harmony New Yorkers-(The Harmony New Yorkers-To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Francis y Elena con The Harmony New Yorkers-We are young, we are one Let us shine for what it's worth Mason con Elena y The Harmony New Yorkers-(The Harmony New Yorkers-To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way Joey y Madison (con The Harmony New Yorkers)-Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close (We're falling to the ground) Roderick-Taxi driver, sun is rising Spencer-Damn the sirens, keep on driving Mariah-Flashing light, oh what a night Greg-I miss her bed, I lost my head Skylart con Shannon, Bree y The Harmony New Yorkers-And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (The Harmony New Yorkers-Go, go, go!) Shannon on The Harmony New Yorkers-(The Harmony New Yorkers-To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Francis con The Harmony New Yorkers-We are young, we are one Let us shine for what it's worth Alistair con The Harmony New Yorkers-(The Harmony New Yorkers-To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way The Harmony New Yorkers (Francis con The Harmony New Yorkers)- Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end) This night will never end Lisa-Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground